Embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to search technologies, and more particularly, to systems and methods for providing nearby search services.
It is difficult to meet various search conditions of a user using nearby searches of a currently served application (hereinafter, referred to as an ‘app’) of a smartphone. Also, when the user wants to search for a business type, such as a downtown area or a restaurant/café, having high density, it is difficult to select a point of interest (POI) he or she wants to see.
Since positions of search results are more overlapped in an area having high density, some search results may not displayed. Also, when all of search results are displayed, it is difficult to select a POI the user wants through a conventional user interface.
Also, multiple business type searches may not be performed using a current nearby search function. For example, when the user wants to search for a restaurant, he or she may search for only the restaurant. When the user wants to search for a gas station, he or she may search for only the gas station. In other words, in the related art, one business type search is performed. Specifically, when the user has a plan to fill up his or her car at a gas station, has a meal in a restaurant, and takes a cup of tea around a current position, it is likely that the number of nearby searches will be three or more. Therefore, in the related art, it is difficult to satisfy various purposes of the user since only one business type search may be performed. Also, since a joint search between a business type and a title is not provided, when the user knows a part of a title and when he or she does not know an accurate business type of a covered place, it is difficult to find a destination he or she wants. For example, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2007-0105642 relates to a navigation system for providing a business type search service and a navigation providing method therefor and discloses technologies of identifying a business type requested to search for and providing position information of the identified business type.